If You Only Knew Revised
by Kayte Eglantine
Summary: Revised version. You decide whether you like it or not.


AUTHOR'S NOTE: Revised version. I dunno if I like it, but let's see what everyone else thinks!  
  
DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of these characters, nor do I own Hogwarts. They all in fact belong to JK Rowling, and I thank her humbly for letting me borrow them. But I do own Kit Wilson, who is not me, and not a Mary- Sue.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
If You Only Knew: Part 1- New students + New teachers= Mucho Curiosity  
  
Harry Potter grumbled as he felt something long and pointy poking the back of his head.  
  
"Hey, sleeping beauty, wake up!" His, best friend, Ron Weasley, said. "It's time for breakfast!"  
  
Harry rolled over and opened an eye, just in time to see Ron running out of the room. He got up, and pulled on a pair of jeans and a tee shirt. He stared out the window and looked out unto the land that surrounded the Burrow. He had been staying here all summer, since the Dursley's had given him permission to. It was the end of summer, and they would be returning to Hogwarts today. Harry felt a grin cross his lips as he headed down to the kitchen.  
  
As always, Mrs. Weasley was cooking up a storm. Plates filled with pancakes, waffles, eggs, bacon, oatmeal, and many other things filled the table, almost to the point that you could no longer see the wood.  
  
"Good morning, Harry, dear. Have a seat and get yourself some breakfast. You're to have a busy day today!" Mrs. Weasley said.  
  
Harry crossed the kitchen and sat down at the table, grabbing a plate and filling it to the brim with food. Ron was already on his third plate, as Harry was just finishing his first.  
  
"Jeez, Ron, gonna eat the table, while you're at it?" Harry joked as Ron scoffed down his third helping.  
  
"Oh, shut up Harry." Ron said, poking him a bit.  
  
"Now, boys, I won't have you going off to school with black eyes." Mrs. Weasley looked at her clock. "Dear me, you two better go get your trunks, it's almost time to go!"  
  
The two ran upstairs, pushing and shoving each other the entire time. As they entered Ron's room and finished packing Harry turned to Ron. "So," he said, "are you gonna get the guts up to ask Hermione to the Christmas dance this year, or are you gonna chicken out, like last year?" He smile turned to a smirk.  
  
Ron blushed. "I plan on asking her, thank you very much. But what about you, what's going on with you and Parvarti?" Ron reciprocated.  
  
Harry turned towards the window. Yes, he and Parvarti had had something going on between them last year, during his fifth year at Hogwarts, but it had ended earlier this summer. They had said that maybe things would change this year, but Harry didn't feel anything for her anymore. And that was all. "I don't think it's going to happen." He said.  
  
Ron looked down at Harry, with a sad look on his face. "Pity. She was pretty good looking, too."  
  
The two finished packing and headed down stairs. They then loaded their trunks, plus Hedwig and Pig into the car with Ginny's things, and they drove off to Kings Cross Station.  
  
Once they arrived there, they entered the platform with no difficulty (THANK GOODNESS) and found seats on the train with Hermione and Ginny. Harry could literally see the attraction between Ron and Hermione. Why the two didn't see it was beyond him. The train ride passed quickly, and before they knew it, they were changing into their robes, only ten minutes away form Hogwarts.  
  
Once they arrived at Hogwarts, they proceeded to the great hall. As they watched the sorting of the new first years, Harry noticed something.  
  
"Hey, who's that sitting next to Flitwick up there?" He whispered to anyone who was listening.  
  
A seventh year replied, "That's the new Defense Against the Dark Arts Teacher, Professor Wilson. I hear he knew Proffesor Lupin!"  
  
Harry's ears perked up. "Lupin? Brilliant!"  
  
"Yeah," said the seventh year, "oh, and don't tell anyone this, but, Gryffindor supposedly has a new student that's not a first year. Kit something or other, came from America."  
  
Harry looked around the table for any new faces. And then, he saw her; she was sitting a few seats away on the opposite side of him, talked to Lavender Brown. She looked to be his age; there was nothing really spectacular about her. She was really kind of plain. Harry shrugged.  
  
"Hey Harry! Who're looking at?" Ron asked him in between bites of his chicken leg.  
  
"That new girl over there. The transfer." He answered, not taking his eyes off the girl, who was now reaching for a roll.  
  
"Oh, you mean Kit Phillips? Kind of plain. Nothing special, I hear." Ron said as she swallowed some mashed potatoes.  
  
"You know her name?" Harry said.  
  
"Yeah, dad told me about her. She came from Americus, the school for witches and wizards in America." He reached for another chicken leg.  
  
"So I heard," Harry said. At that very moment, Kit looked up, looking Harry directly in the eye. His scar twinged, not a real pain, but definitely something. She blushed, and lowered her head. At that very moment, Harry resolved to find out more about this girl, and why she, of all people, had made his scar react in that way. 


End file.
